Alien Vs Predator: hunting ground
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Detective Lars went to Nebraska Forest to solve a gruesome murder spree going on. But what he doesn't know is that he just entered battlefield of two groups of unusual alien species. When Lars was going to be kidnapped by an unusual alien, an unusual savior came in to save him. He returns the favor by helping his savior but resulted in having acid burns on him as scars. (OC/FPred)
1. Detective Lars

(A/N: I like to thank you guys so much on your support from my Alien Fanfic that inspired me to this fanfic and I hope I get the same support for this one. I don't own Alien Vs Predator series but my OC Lars.)

(Warning: this story contains Gruesome deaths, Strong violence, Strong language from both human and Yautja and may contain some lemons with male human and female Yautja. not suitable for readers under 18. you have been warned.)

Chapter 1

(Lars' pov)

Date: Novemember 31, 2006

time: 9:00 pm

weather: Extremely cold

Location: Nebraska

"Detective Lars."

"yes, chief?"

"I got a case you might be interested on. there's been some murders going on the forest not far from here and we haven't determined who's been doing the killings."

"cause of deaths?"

"according to forensic, the cause of deaths was unusual stab wounds to the heart. we also found acid on the bodies after their deaths."

"Jesus...what kind of sick fuck would do that?"

"I'm not sure if a human being could do such a thing so I suggest you be careful."

"sounds interesting. okay I'll do it alone."

"heh...same old Lars. I suggest you be armed. god only knows what kind of killer the guy is..."

"wish me luck then."

Allow me to introduce myself. my name is Lars Alexander and I'm a detective for the Nebraska police department. solving murders is usually my specialty but I have a knack on taking down criminals with my gun if they do things the hard way.

I walked to the armory and took a submachine gun, a desert eagle and took a couple of ammo for both the desert eagle and submachine gun and put them in my black duffel bag.

I picked up my bag and got in my Mercedes Benz and drove to the forest this is my first case that involves with the forest and I was never fond of being in forests either.

"detective. I got a cabin reserved for you for your case. don't want you freezing your ass in the cold." Chief said in my Walkie Talkie.

"thanks, Chief." I responded back with a chuckle.

"anytime, Lars."

The drive to the forest probably took like maybe 12 or 14 minutes so it wasn't long. I parked my car to the cabin the Chief gave me. The Npd Emblem was by the door so I knew this was it. the cabin was made out of oak, two floors, a satalite which I don't remember seeing on other cabins, an Oak roof and door and a balcony on the second floor.

"nice place."

I got out of my car, carried my black duffle bag and walked in my cabin and was greeted with a cold breeze.

"jesus...it's as cold as outside."

Lights were off and the fireplace had no wood. thankfully I still had my coat on so I wasn't cold much. I closed the door behind me, found some wood from a closet and put the wood in fireplace and lit it up. I put my duffel bag on my couch and stretched a bit.

"that's better."

I took off my coat and put it on the chair and turned on the lights of the cabin.

for probably about 12 minutes of me warming up, I heard a loud scream coming from outside and it sounded near my cabin and at the same time two quick hard knocks were coming from my door and just as I quickly open the door, a man rushes into the cabin clutching his chest and closes the door.

"whoa! sir! are you alright!?"

"no-nngh...time to talk...Alien...attacked...ungh...aghhhh..."

this man was in serious pain and he looked scared out of his mind. and what alien is he talking?

"whoa. whoa. calm down, sir. what's goin o-"

The man screamed in pain and I hear something inside his chest being chewed and munched on. I backed up a bit and some sort of...alien burst right out of his chest screaming high pitch leaving the man dead in the spot and the alien slithered out of the man's chest. I got away from it and ran up the stairs only to be taken down by surprise from something big, black, a banana-like head and no eyes, with a long tail that has a blade on it and is literally is skin and bones that broke through my window. It growls at me and drags me down the stairs and out the cabin and kept dragging me further the forest. I started struggling but it's grip was too strong. the little alien started eating the dead man's insides ignoring me. I don't know where this thing was taking in me but I fear that this thing was going to do the same to the man.

I take out my army trench knife and stabbed it's hand hard. I managed to hurt it but it threw me straight to a tree and threw my knife on the snow.

The impact was so hard I was in daze. now I've done it. it's going to kill me. end of the line. It walked towards me with it's teeth gritting in anger, the blade of it's tail getting close to my face. yeah it's pissed and it wanted me dead. however it seem fate is on my side as someone or something (I don't know I was still dazed) tackled it away from me.

I couldn't see much but I could hear fighting going on. I managed to get my trench knife and tried getting up. just as I managed to regain my senses, my savior is being held by the throat and was about to executed by that thing's tail blade.

but I wasn't going to let that happen. no way in hell. time to return the favor. as crazy as this sounds that thing would kill me next.

I rushed behind the thing, jumped on it's back and kept stabbing it's head and It started screaming in pain and dropped my savior down the ground while it tried to get me off of it's back. but what I didn't know is that as I was stabbing it's head, acid came out of it's head and splashed on my left cheek, around my left eye, some on my left had and a bit on my forehead not only that but my trench knife got melted from the acid. I was screaming in pain until the thing threw me to the snow head first and I was dazed again. For sure I thought I was going to die for sure but again fate was on my side as my savior saved my life again by slicing the thing's clean head off.

the body fell lifeless on the ground acid oozing out of it's body and this it didn't get on me. I felt myself lose consiousness and the only thing I hear were footsteps coming close to me and strange clicking noises.

"Thank...you..." was all I thing I can mutter before I was completely outcold.

now I wonder what's going to happen to me...what was that thing that tried to kidnap me and most of all who was the one who saved me?


	2. My savior is a Yautja?

Chapter 2

(Lar's pov)

I woke up from a familar cold breeze and I find myself in my bedroom. the burns from the acid still stings like a bitch and so was the pain of my head. I walked down the stairs to see the body of the man gone and my guess was that baby alien thing or whatever is outside in the forest looking for food.

blood was still on the floor and I groaned as I checked out the mirror and I noticed my face on my left side was a bit deformed from the acid but at least I wasn't going blind on my left eye.

"fucking hell...I look like two-face."

If you didn't read DC comics then I suggest you look him up.

"Now I want to know who brought me to my room."

"I did..."

I turned around and I see a somewhat tall female with reptlian skin, a metal mask on her face, dreadlocks, tribal clothes and Chest size is about a size D(I usually hate talking about that part of women's body). I also noticed she has wristblades on her arms.

in my mind it's telling me:"shit! shit! shit! run! get the fuck out of there! it's going to kill you!" but I didn't panic nor did I try to kill her. Instead I took a deep breathe to calm down. but I'm still surprised to see my savior is some sort of alien.

"I assume you were the one who saved me?"

"yes..."

"appericate it. names' Lars. what's your name?"

"Luar-ke."

that's a mouthful...try saying that five times fast. honestly I'm surprised she can speak and understand english.

"Care to tell me what that thing was?"

"...that was a Xenomorph...they kill anyone who oppose them and capture your kind for breeding purposes."

Jesus christ...I knew I was going to end up like that guy...

"what about you? what are you?"

she was silent a bit. did I offended her?

"I'm a Yautja. a hunter who hunts certain species and collect their skulls as trophies for sport."

"hope you're not going to kill me. I just saved your life from that thing."

I surely hope she doesn't.

"of course not...quite a brave act I must say."

"Yeah...only to get acid burns on me."

"you're not the only one." she said as she slowly took off her mask.

her face had mandibles, reptilian eyes, and a scar around her right side of her face.

"shit..."

yeah...her scar was worse than mine and I felt bad for her.

"the scars that my people bear are proof of their completed trials and honor of becoming a full-blooded member to their clans."

"Wow..."

Never heard of that before. she puts her mask back on and walks in my living room to lay down on my sofa.

"I suggest you get some rest to heal your wounds, Lars. you'll only make the pain worse if you don't rest. I'll keep an eye out if any more Xenomorphs come in to attack us."

"what about that little thing that was here eating a man's insides? what happened to-?"

"killed it."

Impatient aren't we? well that's one thing I don't have to worry about. I went to my room to rest to heal my acid burns and looked out the window. the snow stopped but you could hear the strong wind coming from outside...I hate winter...

But as I look closely I see blood trails that leads away from the cabin and somewhere far in the forest. she must be real smart because she managed to get the bloodtrail from the entrance of my cabin gone.

I fell asleep to rest my burns but sometimes had a hard time sleeping from the cold. once again...I hate winter...

for probably 2 or 3 hours of resting, I heard Luar-ke walking up the stairs.

"Lars."

I wake up and she's standing right next to my room.

"it's time to go. they're coming..."

I know what she's talking about. the Xenomorphs. I got off my bed, put on my black leather glove on my left hand, went down the stairs to put on my coat and took my duffel bag.

Luar-ke followed me and I looked at her with concern.

"where are we going?"

"somewhere away from here."

would it kill her to be more specific? we walked out of the cabin and started walking further to the forest. the walk took about 30 minutes and we stopped in front of a giant crater.

"um...there's nothing here."

she chuckles and I heard beeping noises and a giant space ship appeared in front of me. Wow...

"smart..."

we entered the ship and she turns on the cloak again of the ship.

I swear it's nice and hot here It reminded me of summer heat I just had to take off my coat. just as we started walking to the corridor, I felt something sharp on my right cheek and l was being held down by two strong set of hands by my shoulders. I couldn't see who was next to me because they were invisible and I was a little scared.

"A little help..." I said daring not to move.

Luar-ke wasn't too happy and started shouting an unusual language. Translation: "let him go right now! he's with me." don't ask how I know. that's a story for another time. -_-

I felt the sharp object get away from my face and I felt myself being pulled up. it so turns out they were 3 Yautjas without their masks on who were using their cloaks when they turned it off. 2 males who were holding me and 1 female who was probably the who pointed her wristblade at me.

"Who is this ooman, Luar-ke? he bears the same mark as yours." the female Yautja said.

"Dhi'rauta...Kwei...Than-guan...this is Lars. he saved my life from the kiande amedha. that's how he got the mark."

you should've seen the look on their faces. their eyes were wide and their mandibles were spreading. yeah...they feared well...looked more surprised of my courage.

"apologies, Lars. we didn't expect a ooman such as yourself to wander here." the female yautja, Dhi'rauta said.

the two males, Kwei and Than-guan, let me go and apologized as well.

"there's no need to apologize. I'd do the same thing if someone I didn't know were to go in my home. now mind telling me why you guys are here?"

"simple. we came here to hunt the beings that you saw. wouldn't want a nasty outbreak going on." Kwei explained.

"I see..."

I was going to say something else when an unusual screech coming from outside. we stood quiet as I took out my Desert eagle slowly from my duffel bag and quickly but quietly loaded it.

"u'darahje..." Kwei said quietly.

an abomination...whatever was out there was looking for us and wanted us dead.

It screeched one last time and we heard it go away. I wasn't going to take the chance on saying something or do anything. Luar-ke signalled me to stay put.

her insticts must be sharp because I heard three Xenomorphs run past Luar-ke's ship probably scouting or hunting for more humans to breed. for three minutes... I couldn't hear anymore Xenomorphs and I sigh in relief.

"we'll continue our hunt tomorrow. for now we need some rest." Luar-ke ordered us.

I couldn't say no to that. my body feels so groggy and weak from the lack of sleep.

4 hours later which was probably the next day.

I was sleeping on a bed in a room that Luar-ke showed me and she comes in the room with some unusual drink and the smell woke me up. the drink smelled like hot tea and it was strong.

"what is that?"

"C'ntlip. try it."

she gives a metal cup of the drink and as I tried it, I felt...strange. my mind...my body felt so great.

"wow...this tastes great! reminds me of the herbal tea I try."

"the drink fogs the mind and body replacing it with pleasure."

I wasn't sure what she meant by that but it felt great. she was going to say something else but...

"u'Darahje!" Than-guan shouted.

I quickly got off of bed and took out my desert eagle. we rushed out of the ship and I see Kwei, Than-guan and Dhi-rauta fighting what looked like a mixed version between a Xenomorph and Yaujita.

"I assume that's the thing."

Laur-ke growled, had her mask on, her blades retracted out of her wrist and rushed at the alien in rage.

as they started attacking the abomination, I did my best to shoot it but that fucker was moving fast making aiming difficult for me. I managed to hurt it and boy was it pissed. it roars and lunges at me. I didn't had time to reload but I did had time to a somersault kick at it's jaw. it staggers back in complete daze giving Than-guan the chance to finish it off by pulling it's head by the spine with his wristblade.

wow...talking about going Sub-Zero.

I holstered my Desert eagle and sigh in relief.

"how were you able to hurt it with just your feet?" Than-guan asked rather surprised.

"training. though I didn't expect stunning that thing with a somersault kick."

they were rather impressed. they never expected me to do something like that to do so much damage on the thing.

"let's go...they'll be more coming wondering what happened to their scout."Laur-ke said as she activated the cloak on her ship.

A scout, huh? Why am I not surprised?

we started wallking further to the forest and hope to stop those Xenomorphs once and for all.

(A/N: sorry for the delay. Been busy on my stories that I've been working on. Also, I may be delayed on updating since I'll be moving to a new location. So expect some delays. Anyway hope you like the chapter. Peace out.)


	3. A crying child

Chapter 3

(Lar's pov)

(12:18 pm)

weather: clear skies. chance of snow in the night.

The walk was long and we haven't found any xenomorphs or abominations to kill which had me paranoid. thankfully I found some tracks...recent ones too.

"looks like they're close...whoever they are."

Luar-ke noticed it too. she examined the tracks and growls.

"oomans tracks but they were being followed by the kiande amandes. shows signs of struggle. possibly dead."

Xenomorphs...great...I'm getting really ticked off about those things. I quickly loaded my desert eagle and attached a laser pointer on it to make my aiming easier.

we followed the trail only to see a damaged cabin and a truck set on fire. Jesus Christ... those xenomorphs are ruthless...

Luar-ke growls somewhat fierce. she's pissed. pissed off that the xenomorphs struck again. I'm pissed off too...I thought everyone was dead too... However I heard crying...a child crying. we slowly walked to where we heard the crying and I see a little girl crying over her parent's death.

I signalled Luar-ke, Kwei, Than-guan, Dhi'rauta to stay low and stay hidden in case any xenomorphs come in. they activated their cloaks to stay hidden as I quietly entered into the cabin and holstered my desert eagle so I don't scare the girl and wallked towards her.

"are you okay?"

the girl looks at me with watery teary eyes. she looks ten years old, black ponytail hair, green eyes, wore a white shirt, blue long jeans, white shoes and has somewhat light skin.

"mister...my parents..."

"there...there...come here..." I said as I squat down in front of her.

she looked nervous.

"it's okay...I'll keep you safe."

she rushed to me and hugged me and starts crying on my shirt. Now I'm really pissed...

"shh...shh...it's okay. I'm here. what happened?"

"those things...big black things...killed my mommy and daddy...*hic* I...I...hid so they didn't get me..."

smart girl...she would've been dead too if they found her.

"I saw them too."

the girl looks at me surprised.

"you...did?"

I nod.

"yeah...that thing was big. tried to kill me but I got some nasty marks from it's acid."

"ouch..."

"yeah...ouch is right...what's your name, sweetie?""

"Maribelle. Maribelle Victoria."

Must be a Italian.

"Cute name. my name is Lars Alexander. detective for the Nebraska police department."

I heard loud screeching noises coming from a far distance. shit...not now.

"it's them!"

"come on...we got to get away from them."

she nods.

I rushed out of the cabin while carrying Maribelle on my arms and I see a group of killer xenomorphs coming from the hills real fast.

"here they come!" Maribelle yelled in a panic.

I see Luar-ke, Than-guan, Kwei and Dhi'rauta rush at the xenomorphs to fight them as I tried to get Maribelle to safety.

"Hold on to me! Don't let go!"

Maribelle was clutching on my coat as I ran to somewhere safe however...things didn't go exactly as plan when...

*Stab!*

I was impaled in the rib by the Xenomorph's tail blade from behind as Maribelle screams in a panic. where the fuck did it come from? I don't know but it was smart to ambush me by surprise.

"LARS!" she yelled.

I dropped Maribelle on the ground and was flunged to the ground away from Maribelle.

"Lars!" Maribelle screams again.

I slowly got up as the xenomorph starts walking towards me. the pain was the worse...I took out my second trench knife out of my coat with my right hand while covering my wound with my left hand. I coughed out a bit of blood and spit some blood out of my mouth.

the xenomorph was ready to pounce and when it did pounce at me, we tumbled down the hill as we fought each other. I managed stab it's neck and pushed it in further so that trench knife I can kill it quickly. it screeched in pain trying to get the knife off of him.

"Die you ugly fucker!" I yelled in rage.

I pushed the knife in one last time as I heard a sickening snap from it's neck. It died...but I had to cut it's head off just in case while avoiding the acid coming out of it's body. I pushed the body off me and passed out. the only thing I heard...was the sound of Maribelle's footsteps rushing towarda me and yelling my name...

(Maribelle's pov)

"Lars! Lars! please stay alive!" I yelled in a panic.

I checked his pulse and thankfully he's still breathing but he was losing alot of blood. I didn't know how to help him because I was too young for this kind of stuff.

Footsteps were coming from behind me. I turned around and I see an unusual looking alien with a steel mask walking towards me.

I felt like running away from it but felt Lars holding me.

"shh...it's okay...they're here to help us...they won't hurt you..."

"are you sure? it looks scary."

"yeah...I'm sure..."

Lars tightens his grip on my arm.

"look at me..."

I look at Lars in fear.

"it won't hurt you...it saved my life and it'll help you...trust me..."

I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth but I didn't had much options.

"...o...okay...I trust you, Lars..." I slowly nod.

"good..."

the alien picks Lars up and looks at me.

"come..." it said.

I slowly nod and followed it further to the forest. I look behind me to see the other aliens picking up the body and head of that thing while following me. must be friends.

"please be okay, Lars..."

"I...will..."

"I'll be...fine...sweetie...ungh...got to have hope for me..."


End file.
